


Georgenotfound Onlyfans

by Mushr00m_Writes



Series: Gogy send nudes lol [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Embarrassed Boys, Instagram, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, discord calls, horny bastards, no beta read we die like tommy, only fans mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushr00m_Writes/pseuds/Mushr00m_Writes
Summary: George accidentally posts a picture on his main Instagram, that lead Dream to get Horny.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Gogy send nudes lol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	Georgenotfound Onlyfans

Clay was sitting in his kitchen, taking large sips from a bottle of orange juice. He had woken up around three hours ago so he was wide awake.he took another quick slurp of the orange juice before setting it down on his counter. He started to look through his pantry wanting to find something to eat. He found an apple, taking a large bite out of the fruit. He sat down on the couch as he continued to take nibbles out of the deep red apple. Clay glanced outside of his living room window seeing the sun hit his face, the feeling of warmth and comfort came onto him. 

He finished the food and walked into his office. Dream sat down at his desk, getting ready to film yet another manhunt. He messaged Bad, Sapnap, and George on discord asking if they were up to it. They responded yes, except George. He said he was busy but could do it later. Dream was slightly annoyed at this since they had planned this weeks in advance, but brushed it off. 

He got into a call with Bad and Sapnap, alerting them that they wouldn’t be able to do it. There were some sighs as Sapnap had cancelled a movie “date” with Quackity to do this, but was texting him he could make it. Bad didn’t really need to do anything today besides check in with Skeppy and take Rat on a walk.

“Hey Dream, it's okay! We can always film later!” Bad said trying to think of the positive side of things.

“Yeah! It’s alright Clay, we can reschedule!” Sapnap joined in comforting the tall blonde boy. They only continued to talk for around five minutes before leaving.  
Bad left the call, and Sapnap followed shortly after. He didn’t have anything else planned for the day, so this was kind of a bummer to him. He wanted to do something fun today, but since all of his friends were either busy or just didn’t want to talk, he couldn’t even get into a call.

Dream let out a sigh as he got out of his desks and laid down in the silky bed. He looked down at his phone and was tempted to call George. He went to his contacts seeing the name  
“Gogy <3333”. He wanted to call him, just to check in and see how he was. He hadn’t talked to him in a while one on one, and he deeply cared about him.

He closed the app and opened Instagram. He saw that Karl had posted a new picture of him posing in a mirror wearing a dinosaur costume which caused Clay to let out a small chuckle. He saw a few clips of him and his friends, edits, fan art, etc. He saw one video that made him smile as it was a clip of the color blind boy saying ‘I love you Dream.’ 

He continued to scroll through his feed, then saw George. He froze at what he saw. It was only posted ten seconds ago, and it was George shirtless only wearing a skirt that could barely cover his obvious boner.  
The caption was ‘Anyone care to help me?’  
George’s hair was a mess, his eyes were staring into the camera lens. His skirt was pure white and you could tell George was wearing nothing under it. He turned off his phone for a second, not believing what he had seen. Did George mean to post this? Was this a joke? He turned it back on within a manner of seconds, screenshotting the image so he could use it for his own purposes later.

He clicked on George’s account and saw the picture was gone. He went straight to his camera roll, and saw the picture again. His eyes skimmed over the caption once more and stared into George’s eyes. Dream could feel his dick twitching inside of his pants as he was starting to get all hot and bothered because of this picture the shorter boy had posted. 

Clay opened his messaging app, and texted George.  
“You meant to post this on your only fans didn’t you?” He attached the image to the message. George was offline, so he knew it would be awhile before he responded. He closed the app before switching to his camera roll. God if only George could see him now. 

He looked at the picture once again and started to move his hand over his dick. He could feel the growing bulge through his boxers . He started to massage his boner, slightly moaning as he did so. He stuck his hand under his shorts and his boxers gripping his dick as he did so. He slowly moved his hand up and down, staring at the picture still. God George looked so hot. He wished he could fuck the boy senseless right now. He moved his hand up and down in a repetitive motion attempting to get off on this picture. 

It wasn’t working like he had hoped so he placed the phone under him, as if George was replacing the phone. He thrusted up into his hand pretending it was George. He let out loud moans as the pressure was overwhelming him.  
“Oh god George, please~.” He groaned as he started moving at a lightning speed. It didn’t feel like he was even on earth anymore. All he could do was yell George’s name as he was getting closer and closer to climaxing.  
Dream was begging for release at this point, aggressively thrusting into his hand.  
“oH god GeorGE!” He yelled out moaning once again as he finally came in his hand. The picture of George stared up at him as he was coming down from his high. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, cleaning up his hand and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was practically covering his entire face while his sweater had a slight cum stain on it. 

He went back to the kitchen, taking another sip from the orange juice, finishing the rest of the clear bottle. He grabbed his phone, seeing twenty messages from George. He let out a laugh and clicked on it.  
“WHAT”  
“DREAM DELETE THAT”  
“OH MY GOD I DIDNT MEAN TO POST THAT”  
“JESUS CHRIST”  
And so on and so on. He replied with only a simple message.

“I just got off on this, keep posting them, I like them.”  
And then shut off his phone for the rest of the night.

When he woke up he had eleven missed calls and well over fourth messages from the boy. He clicked on it and read through them. Most of them were confused messages, asking if the boy liked him, if by get off did he mean jerk off to it, and it continued on. He got onto his computer, and went to discord.

He clicked on the call button for George, and the shorter boy answered within seconds.  
“DREAM FINALLY. What the hell was that last night?! Did you mean that, what happened?!” Clay sat there for a second, laughing, before un muting.  
“Hey baby, you looked super hot in that picture.” Was all Dream could say as that photo hadn’t left his mind.  
“DID YOU JUST CALL ME, IT DOESN'T MATTER, THE POINT IS, DID YOU REALLY SAY THAT?!” Clay could tell he wasn’t mad, just confused.  
“Calm down George, I just woke up.”  
The brown haired boy sighed and decided to choose his next words wisely. He wasn’t entirely sure if what happened was all just a weird idea that he made up, or it really did happen.

“Did you or did you not jerk off to that picture of me, and did you or did you not basically confess your feelings for me.” He basically whispered those words, almost embarrassed to say them.

Clay smiled almost laughing to himself and hesitating to speak.  
“George, if you truly want me to answer those questions, maybe send me another picture, unless you don’t want to of course.”  
Clay could practically feel George blushing through the phone.

“I’ll only send them if you send me a picture.” 

“Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well my golly, this was fun to write! Please leave requests on the comments, and anything I should improve on!


End file.
